When deploying a large number of computing devices, a vendor may want to provide a uniform end-user experience. A uniform end-user experience may reduce return rates of the computing devices, reduce information technology (IT) inquiries, or otherwise reduce post-deployment costs associated with deploying the computing devices. The vendor commonly constructs these computing devices using a storage device, such as a solid state drive (SSD). The vendor may select SSDs from a variety of different manufacturers so as to potentially reduce supply chain constraints or otherwise protect against difficulties that may arise when sourcing SSDs from a single manufacturer.
The SSDs from different manufacturers may however vary greatly in terms of performance, thereby disrupting the goal of the vendor in providing a uniform end-user experience. As a result, the vendor may require that SSDs from different manufacturers vary in terms of performance by some set percentage. The percentage performance constraints on the SSDs may impact development of SSDs and increase manufacturing expenses and add delay as the manufacturer attempts to tune the performance of the SSDs to meet these performance constraints.